A known method for mounting a component on a substrate includes fixing an electronic component or an optical component onto a substrate by using a thermosetting adhesive. In this method, the thermosetting adhesive is disposed between the component and the substrate, and the entire substrate is heated by using a heater so as to cure the thermosetting adhesive. In this case, since it is difficult to directly heat only the thermosetting adhesive, the entire substrate is heated by bringing the heater into contact with the underside of the substrate so as to heat the thermosetting adhesive.
When the entire substrate is heated to the curing temperature of the thermosetting adhesive, the substrate can sometimes become deformed and warped. When warpage occurs in the substrate, accuracy in the installation position of the component is impaired.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-87413 discloses a method of preliminarily mixing an ultraviolet curable adhesive into a thermosetting adhesive, and curing the surface of the adhesive by emitting ultraviolet light thereto so that a component can be temporarily installed and fixed in position.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-156560 discloses a method of locally heating a substrate, equipped with a component to be mounted thereon, from the underside of the substrate and the top side of the component so as to heat and cure thermosetting resin between the component and the substrate.